Podróż do Bieguna Północnego/II/05
| autor=Juliusz Verne | autor1= | sekcja=Część II | sekcja2=Rozdział V | poprzedni=Rozdział IV | następny=Rozdział VI | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} ROZDZIAŁ PIĄTY. Foka i Niedźwiedź. Hatteras z doktorem powrócili do domku lodowego. — Wiesz, mówił kapitan, że niedźwiedzie okolic podbiegunowych, ze szczególniejszem upodobaniem na foki polują. Czatują na nie po całych dniach przy otworach, któremi te stworzenia wychodzą z wody na powietrze, i za ukazaniem się, porywają je i duszą w swych łapach. Ztąd wypływa, że niedźwiedź nie może się obawiać foki. — Zaczynam pojmować twój zamiar, kapitanie, rzekł doktór; jest on niebezpieczny. — Ale może się powieść, odpowiedział kapitan, i użyć go należy; przywdzieję skórę foki i będę się posuwał po lodzie. Nie traćmy czasu. Nabij twą strzelbę i daj mi ją. Doktór nie miał co na to odpowiedzieć; on sam byłby to uczynił, co towarzysz jego zamierzał; wziąwszy zatem dwa topory, jeden dla siebie, drugi dla Johnsona, poszedł do sań z kapitanem. Hatteras przebrał się za fokę, cały prawie wsunąwszy się w jej skórę. Tymczasem doktór wsypał do lufy ostatni nabój prochu, przybił go, włożył kulkę merkuryuszu twardą jak żelazo, a ciężką jak ołów. Tak nabitą strzelbę oddał Hatterasowi, który ją ukrył pod okrywającą go skórą. — Teraz idź do Johnsona, rzekł Hatteras, a ja zatrzymam się trochę, aby zwieść nieprzyjaciela. — Tylko śmiało kapitanie, rzekł doktór. — Bądź spokojnym, a nie pokazujcie się aż po strzale. Doktór skoczył za pagórek osłaniający Johnsona. — I cóż? zapytał tenże. — Czekajmy! odpowiedział doktór; kapitan poświęcił się dla ocalenia nas wszystkich. Doktór był bardzo wzruszony, patrzał on na niedźwiedzia widocznie zaniepokojonego, jakby przeczuwał grożące mu niebezpieczeństwo. W kwadrans potem, foka pełzała po lodzie, kryjąc się często po za wielkiemi bryłami, dla tem lepszego oszukania niedźwiedzia; kapitan znajdował się wtedy w odległości pięćdziesięciu sążni od zwierza, który skoro go spostrzegł, zaczął się kurczyć i przyczajać. Hatteras nadzwyczaj zręcznie naśladował ruchy foki i gdyby doktór nie wiedział o podstępie, samby go był wziął za wodnoziemnego czworonoga. — Dobrze! doskonale, ot tak! wybornie! szeptał uradowany Johnson. Mniemana foka zachodziła pomału z boku niedźwiedzia, udając wciąż że go nie spostrzega, i szukając niby otworu na lodzie, przez który mogłaby się zanurzyć w wodę. Niedźwiedź znowu ze swej strony skradał się do niej z największą przezornością ślepie jego pałały żądzą zdobyczy; pościł od miesiąca, lub od paru miesięcy może, a tu oto nastręczała się mu zdobycz! Foka zbliżyła się na odległość dziesięciu kroków do swego nieprzyjaciela, który podniósł się nagle i jednym olbrzymim susem poskoczył naprzód i przerażony stanął, bo Hatteras zrzuciwszy z siebie skórę foki, przykląkł i mierzył doń w samo serce. Strzał rozległ się, a niedźwiedź runął na lód. — Naprzód! naprzód! wołał Clawbonny, i co tchu wraz z Johnsonem, biegł na miejsce walki. Niedźwiedź powstał i wyprostował się, jedną łapą machał w powietrzu, a drugą chwytał śnieg i zapychał nim swą ranę. Hatteras ani się ruszył z miejsca, czekając z nożem w ręku na nieprzyjaciela; lecz widać wymierzył dobrze i strzelił ręką pewną, bo zanim przybyli jego towarzysze, Hatteras już zatopił swój długi nóż w gardle zwierza, który legł u stóp jego bez życia. — Wiwat! zwycięztwo! krzyczał Johnson uradowany. — Hura! Hatteras! hura! wołał doktór. Hatteras stał spokojnie, ze skrzyżowanemi na piersiach rękami, patrząc na ogromne cielsko. — Teraz na mnie kolej, — rzekł Johnson, — weźmy się do roboty coprędzej, bo jakby to mięso zostało na mrozie, to potem, ani zęby nasze, ani noże nawet nicby nie pomogły. Zaczął tedy stary retman od zdjęcia skóry z potwornego niedźwiedzia, który wielkością dochodził do rozmiarów sporego wołu: miał on dziewięć stóp długości, i sześć stóp obwodu; z dziąseł wystawały mu dwa ogromne zęby, na trzy cale długie. Roztworzywszy mu brzuch nożem, Johnson w żołądku zwierzęcia nie znalazł nic prócz wody; widocznie niedźwiedź nic nie jadł od dość dawna; pomimo to był bardzo tłusty, a ważył przeszło tysiąc pięćset funtów. Rozrąbano go na cztery części, z których każda wydała dwieście funtów mięsa; myśliwcy zaciągnęli do domku lodowego ogromny zapas żywności, nie zapominając zabrać i serca ubitego niedźwiedzia, które w trzy godziny po jego zgonie biło jeszcze bardzo silnie. Zgłodniali towarzysze doktora chętnieby się rzucili na to mięso surowe, lecz on nie dopuścił tego, wzywając ich o cierpliwość aż będzie upieczone. Clawbonny wchodząc do domku lodowego, uczuł w nim zimno nadzwyczajne, zbliżył się przeto do pieca i spostrzegł, że ogień wygasł zupełnie; Johnson zatrudniony przez cały ranek zapomniał zupełnie o ogniu, o który dbać do niego głównie należało. Doktór chciał rozniecić na nowo płomień, lecz w wystudzonym popiele, ani jednej nie znalazł iskierki. Powrócił przeto do sań, aby tam poszukać kawałka hupki, a od Johnsona zażądał krzesiwa, donosząc mu zarazem że ogień wygasł w piecu. — Ah! to z mojej winy, — rzekł stary marynarz. I zaczął szukać krzesiwa w kieszeni, do której je kładł zwykle, ależ jakie było jego zdziwienie, gdy go tam nie znalazł. Przeszukał najstaranniej wszystkie inne kieszenie, lecz i w tych nie znalazł czego szukał; następnie bez żadnego skutku przewrócił po kilka razy posłanie na którem noc przepędził. — No i cóż? wołał zdaleka doktór. Johnson w osłupieniu powrócił do swych towarzyszy. — Czy czasem pan nie masz tego krzesiwa, panie Clawbonny? — zapytał nareszcie. — Nie mam go. — Ani pan kapitanie? — Nie! odrzekł Hatteras. — Przecież ono zawsze było u ciebie, rzekł doktór. — Nie mam go... nie wiem... jąkał stary sternik blednąc. — Nie masz? za wołał doktór z przerażeniem. Nie było drugiego krzesiwa, strata więc tamtego smutne mogła sprowadzić skutki. — Szukaj no dobrze Johnsonie, zachęcał doktór. Johnson pobiegł do bryły lodu, z po za której patrzył na niedźwiedzia, dalej na miejsce samej walki, gdzie go ćwiertował, lecz nie znalazł. Wrócił zrozpaczony. Hatteras patrzał na niego, nie czyniąc mu wszakże wyrzutu. — To źle, rzekł do doktora. — Zapewne! odpowiedział tenże. — Nie mamy nawet żadnego narzędzia optycznego, którego soczewka mogłaby nam posłużyć do zyskania ognia. — Wiem o tem, rzekł doktór, a szkoda, bo promienie słoneczne dość mocne są w tej chwili i mogłyby jeszcze zapalić hupkę. — Cóż robić, mówił Hatteras, trzeba tymczasem głód choć surowem mięsem zaspokoić, a potem w dalszą trzeba iść drogę i dojść co najprędzej do okrętu. — Tak, mówił doktór zamyślony, tak, i to dałoby się zrobić. Czemużby nie? sprobujmy. — O czem myślisz panie Clawbonny? zapytał kapitan. — Przyszła mi pewną myśl.... — Myśl panu przyszła doktorze? zawołał Johnson, zatem jesteśmy ocaleni! — Pytanie tylko, czy mi się uda. — Jaki jest twój projekt? spytał kapitan. — Myślę że nie mamy soczewki, ale ją zrobić możemy. — Z czego? zapytał Johnson. — Z kawałka lodu. — Jakto! sądzisz że?... — Dla czegóżby nie? Chodzi o to, żeby promienie słoneczne sprowadzić do jednego ogniska, a do tego celu tak dobrze lód, jak i najlepszy kryształ posłużyć nam może. — Czy być może? rzekł Johnson. — Czemużby nie? tylko wolałbym mieć kawałek lodu z wody rzecznej, niż ze słonej, bo tamten jest twardszy i przezroczystszy. — Jeśli się więc nie mylę, rzekł Johnson, wskazując na wzgórek nieopodal stojący, ten lód czarny i zielonawy zdaje się być... — Masz słuszność mój stary, chodźcie przyjaciele; weź ze sobą siekierę Johnsonie. I trzej ludzie zbliżali się do bryły lodu, rzeczywiście ze słodkiej wody powstałego. Doktór kazał odrąbać kawał, mogący mieć stopę średnicy i zaczął go z grubego ociosywać najprzód siekierą; następnie nożem zrównał powierzchnię, nakoniec ręką wygładził i tym sposobem otrzymał soczewkę tak przezroczystą, jakby z najpiękniejszego wyrobioną była kryształu. Wtedy powróciwszy do domku, wziął ztamtąd kawałek hupki i rozpoczął próbę. Słońce naówczas żywym świeciło blaskiem; doktór wystawił swą soczewkę z lodu na jego promienie i skierował je skupione na hupkę, która zatliła się w kilka sekund. — Hurra! wrzeszczał Johnson, zaledwie zdolny wierzyć swym oczom. Ab! panie Clawbonny, panie Clawbonny! Stary żeglarz nie mógł powściągnąć swej radości; biegał tu i tam jak obłąkany. Doktór wszedł do domku, a w kilka minut potem huczało w piecu i wkrótce miły zapach pieczeni wyrwał Bella z jego odrętwienia. Łatwo odgadnąć, jak uroczystą być musiała ta uczta; jednakże doktór mocno zalecał wstrzemięźliwość swym towarzyszom, sam przykład z siebie dając najpierwszy. — Dziś mamy dzień bardzo szczęśliwy, mówił on jedząc, nasz zapas żywności zapewniony jest aż do samego kresu podróży; pomimo to nie zasypiajmy w Kapui rozkoszach i puśćmy się zaraz w dalszą podróż. — Nie powinniśmy być już dalej od okrętu Porpoise jak o czterdzieści ośm godzin drogi, rzekł Altamont, coraz lepiej głosem władający. — Spodziewam się, rzekł doktór z uśmiechem, że tam znajdziemy jakie krzesiwo; bo soczewka z lodu chociaż jest dobra, nie zawsze jednak może być użyteczną, gdyż w okolicach podbiegunowych nie zawsze znajdą się promienie słoneczne, przynajmniej na odległości czterech stopni od bieguna. — Rzeczywiście, odpowiedział Altamont z westchnieniem, mój statek doszedł tam, gdzie żaden przed nim okręt dopłynąć nie zdołał. — W drogę! zakomenderował Hatteras sucho. — W drogę, powtórzył doktór, niespokojny wzrok rzucając na obu kapitanów. Podróżni pokrzepili znacznie swe siły, również jak i psy, którym — dostały się w udziale odpadki niedźwiedzia, żwawo więc ruszono ku północy. W drodze doktór chciał się coś od Amerykanina wywiedzieć o powodach, które go tak daleko zaprowadziły; Altamont jednak wykrętnie odpowiadał. — Teraz nad obydwoma czuwać potrzeba, szepnął doktór na ucho Johnsonowi. — Widzę tu, odpowiedział stary marynarz. — Hatteras nie odzywa się wcale do Amerykanina, Altamont zaś bynajmniej nie okazuje się być skłonnym do okazywania wdzięczności. Szczęściem ja tu jestem. — Wiesz co panie Clawbonny, od czasu jak ten Yankes powrócił do życia, fizyognomia jego wcale mi się nie podoba. — Jeśli się nie myję, odrzekł doktór, to on zgaduje zamiary Hatterasa. — Sądzisz więc że oba jedno mieli na celu? — Bardzo być może. Amerykanie są bardzo odważni i przedsiębierczy; Amerykanin mógł pragnąć tego samego, czego i Anglik chciał dokonać. — Myślisz pan przeto, że Altamont?... — Ja nic nie myślę Johnsonie, odparł doktór, ale położenie jego statku na drodze do bieguna, każe coś wnosić. — Jednakże Altamont utrzymuje, że został tu wciągnięty mimo swej woli. —— Tak mówił, to prawda, lecz zdawało mi się żem dostrzegł szczególny uśmiech na jego ustach. — Do licha! panie Clawbonny, sądzę że nie miłą byłaby rzeczą rywalizacya dwóch ludzi takiego hartu. — Daj Boże abym był w błędzie, Johnsonie, bo współzawodnictwo takie mogłoby doprowadzić do ważnych zawikłań, jeśli nie do strasznej jakiej katastrofy! — Spodziewam się, że Altamont nie zapomni iż nam winien jest życie. — A czyż z kolei on naszego nie ocali? Prawda że byłby zginął bez nas, ale z drugiej strony cóżby nas czekało gdyby nie on, nie jego statek ze wszystkiemi jakie on posiada pomocami? — Ufam panie Clawbonny, że niedopuścisz do niczego złego. — I ja się tak spodziewam. Podróż odbywała się bez żadnego wypadku, mięsa było dosyć i używano go też obficie; dzięki humorowi doktora i pogodzie jego umysłu, panował nawet wśród tego małego gronka pewien stopień wesołości. Nieoceniony ten człowiek zawsze miał do powiedzenia coś takiego, co wedle okoliczności zająć i nauczyć potrafiło. Zdrowie wybornie mu służyło, a pomimo trudów przebytych i niedostatku, mało z swej tuszy utracił; przyjaciele jego z Liwerpoolu poznaliby go bez trudności, szczególniej po jego wybornym, a niezmiennym humorze. W ciągu sobotniego poranku, natura ogromnej lodowej przestrzeni znacznej uległa zmianie; lody powstrząsane, kry zwalone na kupę, wzgórza lodowe poprzypierane do siebie, wskazywały potężne jakieś parcie; może ląd jaki nieznany, może nowa wyspa jaka, sprowadzała ten ruch i przewrót. Coraz częściej napotykane i coraz większe bryły lodu utworzonego z wód słodkich, widocznie blizkość brzegów wskazywały. W niedalekiej odległości była więc ziemia jakaś nowa, a doktór pałał żądzą wzbogacenia jej nazwą kart półkuli północnej. Co to za rozkosz nieopisana znaleźć nieznaną krainę i oznaczyć ją na mapie, to sprawiłoby doktorowi taką samą radość, jakiejby Hatteras doznał, stawiając pierwszy nogę na lądzie podbiegunowym. Zaiste obmyślając nazwy nie zapomniałby o swych towarzyszach, swych przyjaciołach, ani o Jej Królewskiej Mości i Jej rodzinie, ani o sobie samym na koniec. Widział już niejako ze sprawiedliwem zadowoleniem „przylądek Clawbonny“ figurujący na mapie. Noc przepędzono tak samo jak i poprzednią, a każdy z kolei czuwał podczas spoczynku przy tych nieznanych brzegach. Nazajutrz rano w niedzielę, po wybornem śniadaniu przygotowanem z łap niedźwiedzich, podróżni skierowali się na północ, zbaczając nieco ku zachodowi — i pomimo coraz uciążliwszej drogi, postępowano dość prędko. Altamont siedząc na saniach, przypatrywał się horyzontowi z gorączkową bacznością, niepokój mimowolny ogarnął wszystkich jego towarzyszy. Ostatnie obserwacye słoneczne wskazały 83°35' szerokości i 120°15' długości, — co właśnie było położeniem, w jakiem się miał znajdować okręt amerykański; w tym więc dniu rozstrzygnąć się miała kwestya życia lub śmierci. Nareszcie około drugiej godziny po południu, Altamont podniósł się, wstrzymał pochód donośnym okrzykiem i wskazując palcem masę jakąś białą, której by na pierwszy rzut oka nikt nie odróżnił od otaczających ją gór lodowych, zawołał silnym głosem: — Porpoise!